The Flying Games
This is a Wings of Fire/Hunger Games crossover by Dragonkitty 38! Chapter One I wake up with a start and feel a sense of dread. Today is the reaping. And since I'm 15, and have three little sisters, plus my mom and my dad, I have a'' lot of tesserae. I'm terrible at math, and it doubles each year or something, so I don't know how many. The point is, I have a lot. Much more than any other dragonet I know. My whole family is still sleeping, although my mother is shifting around a lot, and green clouds are rolling over her scales. I check my watch. It's 11:30. An hour till the reaping. They try to stagger them throughout the day, so you can see all of them in a row. Of course, that only applies to the Capitol, because they don't have to go to them themselves. We live in District 7, which is the logging district. The majority of dragons here are RainWings, because forests are the closest things to rainforests. So when the Capitol divided up the districts, we pretty much all came flocking up here. I get up and walk out the door. May as well do some flying to take my mind off it. I lift off and try to forget about the reaping. But whenever I try to forget about something, I only think about it more. Little worries keep popping into my head, like how the reaping is right in the middle of sun time, and what if I'm asleep and then they call me, or what if they call me and I'm frozen so I can't come up, or what if they call my best friend. I'm a nervous wreck by the time I land. I go back inside just as our alarm clock starts ringing. "Reaping time." I say flatly, so as not to give away the fact that I'm terrified. "Wake up." Actually, I feel like falling asleep myself, but I'm not going to give that away either. We fly over to the square, which is decorated with Panem seals. I go over to the roped-off spot for 15-year-olds. We're organized by age, with the youngest in front and oldest in back. I feel sorry for the 12-year-olds, who can't see what's going on at all. The sun is really bright today. I fight back a yawn. Dolphin Star, the upbeat SeaWing with the long fake eyelashes, which, frankly, are pretty freaky, alights on the platform with the mayor and our seven victors. She gives everyone a long grin. Jeez. How many teeth does she have? She looks like she's about to gobble everyone up. The clock bongs and the mayor steps up to read about the history of Panem and how there was a big war, and out of it rose a shining country with thirteen districts and one Capitol, and then we were totally ungrateful, and rose up, and the Capitol won the war and destroyed District Thirteen, and now the Flying Games reminds us of that, and blah blah blah. I'm almost asleep when Dolphin's familiar "Dragonesses first!" jolts me out of my stupor. She sashays over, batting her eyelashes, and reaches in the glass ball marked "Dragonesses" with great ceremony. My stomach turns to ice, and I wonder whether an IceWing just frostbreathed my insides. She fishes around in it for a while. "Not me, not me, not me," I whisper under my breath. She pulls out a slip. I gnaw at my claws. "Jaguar Sunspot!" Her voice echoes around the square. It's me. Chapter 2 My brain can't process this. It must be someone else. The chances are so small, even if I do have tons of extra slips. There are thousands of female dragons in District 7! It can't be! But no, Dolphin is calling my name again. "Jaguar? Come on up." I slowly lift out of the crowd and fly up to the platform, still trying to think what this means for me and my family. "There you are!" Dolphin says as I land on the platform. "Now, everyone give a big round of applause for Jaguar!" As usual, everyone claps. They pretty much have to, and besides, it's routine. "Now for the males!" She swishes over. I see my little sisters and my parents in the thinnest part of the crowd, and it's all I can do not to rush over to hug them. She fishes around in the males' bowl. "Caiman Vine!" she says cheerily, and all I can think is, Oh crap'', because Caiman is MEAN. He is also very strong and armored, being one of the few MudWings in our district. I'm not saying that all Mudwings are mean. It's just that Caiman is horrible. He bullies little kids into giving him their food. Everyone wants to report him. It's just that they're scared of what he'll do to them. He's also won the Fighting Championships every single year since he was 14. All in all, not the greatest guy to be up against in the Games. Caiman is flying up to the platform now. I can see the glint in his eye from this far away. He was probably going to volunteer anyway, but being called up saved him the trouble. He lands heavily on the platform. This is the closest I've ever been to him, and you can easily see that he's at least twice my size. "Now everyone give a big round of applause for Caiman!" I notice idly that she said the exact same thing for him that she did for me. Afterwards, Caiman and I are taken into the Justice building and pushed into different rooms, where our family will be here to see us shortly, or so the peacekeepers say. Honestly, I'm not sure Caiman's family even likes him. I yawn. At any other time I would be too nervous to sleep, but since it's still sun time, Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)